Story of the Songblade
by Naito no Fainarusurota
Summary: Sword Art Online and Harry Potter crossover


**Category: Crossover: Sword Art Online (SAO) and Harry Potter**

**Notes: this is a FANFICTION, meaning things will not be exactly as they are in the manga or light novels, my only advice is deal with it or read something else, I'm not gonna change it just cause somebody doesn't like it.**

**It has been pointed out by desodus, Foxsparadox, and zer0light that i had left out the note on the timeline changes so a thank you to those three. Anyway, The Harry Potter timeline has been basically shifted forward in time to coincide with the SAO timeline, meaning Harry was born in 2007 rather than 1980, PS took place in 2018, CoS in 2019, PoA in 2020, and GoF in 2021. Harry and the rest of the SAO players were trapped in 2022 for those of you who don't know the series. Iapologize for the confusion that leaving this out might have caused.**

**Pairing: To Be Announced****, in other words the pairing isn't set yet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any share of Sword Art Online or Harry Potter, however, I do claim a creative ownership to any skills, weapons, or ideas that I created to be used in this story.**

**Read and review, flamers will be laughed at and ignored, individuals who offer constructive criticism, praise, or just plain criticism will be thanked and their suggestions will be taken into consideration, Sorry for the long opening notes, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sword Art Online:<strong>

**The Story of the Songblade**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Flash Asuna and Black Swordsman Kirito**

* * *

><p>A 17 year old man with shoulder length black hair and dark emerald green eyes wearing a dark blue jacket, black sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants, blue tinted half-frame rectangular glasses, and black leather boots, with a black handled one handed longsword in a vertical sheath on his back, was walking through the forest outside of Algade on the first floor of Aincrad, the floating castle I which SAO takes place. In his hands is an electric guitar, which he was playing 'Tonight We Feel Alive' by Four Year Strong on. 'I wonder why people are so afraid to go out by themselves, really, it's pretty simple to just go to on of the lower levels if their not confidant in their skills.' Harry Potter, the 17 year old also known as Rez or the Songblade<strong>,<strong> mused to himself.

As a 'Solo', one of the last six thousand players, and one of the few who didn't join a guild or 'The Army' and weren't just going to sit around like the 'Waiters', he would go into the 'Labyrinth Area' of each floor on his own, or would hunt the monsters that appeared outside of the labyrinth on each floor to level up and get stronger. The players were split into five groups: 'The Waiters' the first group consisted of about half the overall players and they just watched as three of the five groups worked towards clearing the 100th floor, next 'The Army' consisted of about 30 percent of the players and worked towards clearing the game in a fairly organized manner, third were the 'Criminals' consisting of about a thousand players, fourth 'the Guilds' which were smaller organized groups of players working towards clearing the game, and finally 'the Solos' individual players working towards finishing the game without joining 'the Army' or a guild and usually only worried about themselves.

As Harry entered Algade, he caught sight of Egil, a merchant with an aptitude for getting a low price on anything he wants to buy, talking to a black clad swordsman and a high-ranking Knights of the Blood member. "Hey Egil-san, how's business?" he called out as neared the store. Egil looked towards him an laughed "Rez, good ta see ya, it's going good, and I got you some Dust Lizard hides to work with, and your share for the week!" The swordsman and the KoB member looked confused "share for the week?" asked the KoB member.

Egil laughed again "This is Rez, a blacksmith that makes anything I can't, and I sell it for him giving him a share of the profits, Asuna-san."Harry sighed "Why do you have to be so enthusiastic about me being a blacksmith? Or a Musician for that matter? And where's my order of coffee?"

Egil sighed "I should smack you for being an idiot, but it's because you've mastered both of those and your orders in." Harry laughed "Cool, so I get my coffee and pay today, and you'll get your armor in a few days after you tell me how many of each piece you want." "5 full sets, seeing as I've got 25 hides, and I'd like to recommend these two as customers for custom orders." said Egil as he opened a trade window with the Kull, order of coffee beans, and the Dust Lizard hides. After accepting the trade, Harry began to walk off, stooping after several feet "are you two just gonna stand there, or are you coming, you do need to give me the details of your orders or at least find out where my shop is." With those few words Asuna and Kirito followed Harry to his workshop.

As he was walking Harry pulled out the guitar with his Quick-Shift ability, an uncommon skill because it requires ridiculously high dexterity, agility, and a mastery of the Blacksmith or Musician Occupation skills, and began to play a modified version of 'Your Betrayal' by Bullet For My Valentine, meant to be played by a single guitar, while quietly singing the lyrics. Kirito, having instantly recognized the song as a piece from an American band, whispered to Asuna "How did someone who has apparently memorized songs get interested in a game like this?" Asuna, a fan of foreign music, actually identified the band it was by accurately replied "He probably has several friends who play games like this and they got him interested." Harry laughed quietly, having finished the song, and said "Your right, and wrong, I got interested in this game 'cause I like this medieval fantasy based game style and because I had a friend who got me interested in the game style, and told me about this specific game." Asuna and Kirito having caught the use of had, flinched slightly, and Kirito mumbled "Sorry."

"Well, this is my Algade shop, and I've got one on in Grandum, but I tend to be on the front lines, so look in Grandum before you check here, and if I'm not here, try again in about 3 or 4 hours." said Harry as he walked in to a plain looking building. After walking through the doors Asuna and Kirito's jaws dropped seeing as it was an elaborate workshop on the inside with a small register near the door and more than enough weapons and armor to outfit each player fully, a desk to one side covered in notes, and several workbenches outfitted for different tasks, like making armor, making instruments, and making weapons.

"How the hell can you afford to have this much stuff, five fully stocked individual workstations outfitted for different tasks, another workshop, and still feed yourself?" questioned Kirito. "Simple, I basically live on the front lines, I sell custom equipment, and generic low-level high-quality equipment, so I've got a constant income of some form, I tend to hunt Flag Mobs solo, and occasionally help with a boss, I don't have to rent a room at an inn to often cause I've got two workshops and a house near a lake, which I can go get fish from and I only need to sleep about 4 or 5 hours a day before I'm fully rested which gives me more time to work on things." replied Harry as he went about getting two clip boards and four questionnaires, a copy of the custom armor questionnaire and the custom weapon questionnaire for each of them. Asuna took one look at he questionnaires and giggled "Your a very methodical person, aren't you?"

Harry shrugged "Methodical, yes, but that comes with being a blacksmith, organization, not so much, as you can see." and motioned to the desk and weapon shelves which had little to no method to the madness. Kirito, having read the custom armor questionnaire and gotten to question 5, had to ask " you can make pink or purple armor?" Harry chuckled, having had to answer that every time someone new filled out the questionnaire "Yes, and weapons can be colored to it's just a matter of what materials are used." A near complete silence settled over the workshop, only broken by the sounds of Harry working on the Dust Lizard hides. About thirty minute later, Asuna, having finished the armor questionnaire, looked up at Harry and asked "What do you mean by Combat Style?"

"It means are you a heavy-hitter, hit-and-run, attrition, balanced fighter or something entirely different. A heavy-hitter is self-explanatory, but it means that you hit once and deal a fair amount of damage,and then keep on hitting. Hit-and-run means you dash in, hit the enemy, and dash out. Attrition is for those who hit, get hit, then hit back. Balanced means you mix the other three and maybe a coupe other styles, and if you don't know your style then put down your preferred weapon." explained Harry, never looking up from his current project. Asuna went back to her questionnaire, but not five minutes later did the front door open, and Cline, a member of the guild Fuurinkazan, walked in.

"Hey, Rez, how's my order coming?" he asked as soon as he saw Harry, completely missing Asuna and Kirito. "It's done, you idiot, I've had to hold onto it for three weeks longer than we agreed on." replied an agitated Harry, having not expected it to be Cline. Cline having been on the receiving end of Harry's agitation before was feeling fairly nervous "Um, heheh,whoops? Sorry, but I've been really busy with guild business, and it took longer to get the Kull together than I thought it would." Harry simply sighed, before standing up and walking to a hidden weapon's rack and grabbing a Katana in a red sheath, and said in an angry grumble "Here, check the work, an quit being rude and ignoring the others in the shop before I let you be the sharpness test, cause if it can cut through that thick skin of yours, I'm pretty sure it can cut just about any thing."


End file.
